


i'm so glad it was you who found me

by welcometotheroomsara



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluffyfest, Gay Rights, I Don't Even Know, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheroomsara/pseuds/welcometotheroomsara
Summary: A little run trough Barbara's feelings while she feels alone and needs to help Delia.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 2





	i'm so glad it was you who found me

**Author's Note:**

> i writed this last winter, i was a terrible writer and my english was so bad!!! anyways i wanted to put this here tho :) hope u like bway gays lets gooo

Barbara was having a feeling in the last days that we're gonna call _loneliness _where here means "I have a lot of people around me but still feel empty", and maybe that's exactly what she gets with death, being forever unsatisfied and, well, _lonely _.  
The self loathing and numbness that came right after made the ghost remember the hard days of high school, a couple of years that she decided to forget, "forget" here means "It's really hard to think about it, so I'll just ignore it 'till I can't remember anymore".  
The dead woman was so lost on her own mind that she didn't realize it was already 4a.m and she was still scrumbling down the stairs like, well, a ghost. This could have been a really short story where Barbara decides to go to bed and have a nice night of sleep, but the next events made it impossible to be like that. She heard a scream coming from the Deetz's bedroom and she wishes she hasn't with an "Oh no! I'm not supposed to hear this..." but with the realization that it was not _good _screams she felt the urge to see if everything was alright with her best friend. In a way she thought it was very delicate and _not _noisy at all she went up the stairs and opened the Deetz bedroom without knocking.  
The first thing she noted: the room was really unnecessary dark and she almost coudn't see Delia, _almost _, what leads her to the next thing; the redhead was alone, completely and warningly alone in the bed, and was still screaming (and asleep). Quietly she leads her body right next to the bed and fall on her knees, what makes her to be very close to Delia, dangerously close.  
It is funny, she thinks to herself, every time she gets close to Delia she feels her stomach groaning, and she really tries to understand that. Every time.  
She then calls her name, in a very low voice but Delia didn't wake up. The second time she calls her it was a little bit louder but still calm and this time her name came with a hand gently squeezing her arm, but still nothing. The third time the ghost went to her side _on _the bed and grabs the redhead leaning her on her lap and calls her name, this time making the woman wake up.  
The confused and tired look of the redhead unfortunately leads them to the next events, which I tell you, are kinda sad, very fluffy and unnusual so if you wanna stop here feel free, no one is gonna stop you.____________

____________"Ouch" says Delia, looking up and seeing who's holding her.  
If it can be possible, Barbara's stomach groans even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm so glad it was you who found me", and this warmed Barbara's heart, she felt important and not alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The "I heard a scream" and "I was so worried you didn't wake up" that came out of the Maitland's mouth didn't come out in a maternal way, it was different, it was intimate and careful and so so different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Delia was still in Barbara's lap but she didn't cry anymore, and she whispers so low that the ghost almost can't hear her, almost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It was a bad dream, Barbra, I was so scared but I can't remember a thing"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Good, you're fine now babe, wanna talk about it?", the "No" she gets in response was harsh but she didn't care, they were fine and she was happy, she responded tightening her embrace and kissing the redhead cheek. It felt good, but where the hell is Charles?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT LMAO SORRY BYE GN


End file.
